<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>La coupe du monde de Foot ! by 28larriequeen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23650447">La coupe du monde de Foot !</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/28larriequeen/pseuds/28larriequeen'>28larriequeen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Coupe du Monde, F/M, Loki jaloux, Match, OS, ça m'a bien amusée</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:15:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,032</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23650447</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/28larriequeen/pseuds/28larriequeen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>C'est la première fois que le Wakanda participe à la Coupe du Monde de Football, et toute la joyeuse bande est réunie. </p><p>Cependant, une ombre vient assombrir le tableau : Tony et Brunhilde sont beaucoup trop proche aux yeux du dieu de la Malice...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bruce Banner/Natasha Romanov, Brunnhilde | Valkyrie &amp; Tony Stark, Brunnhilde | Valkyrie/Loki (Marvel), Christine Palmer/Stephen Strange, Clint Barton/Laura Barton, Gamora/Peter Quill, Hank Pym &amp; Janet Van Dyne, Nakia (Black Panther)/T'Challa, Scott Lang/Hope Van Dyne, Wanda Maximoff/Vision</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>La coupe du monde de Foot !</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Brunnhilde est ici écrit avec un seul n "brunhilde" !</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tous le monde était présent pour le premier match qui allait opposer l’équipe du Wakanda à celle des Etats-Unis. Ils avaient réservé toute une rangée pour que tout le monde puisse être présent. Et, comme par hasard, Sam et Bucky se trouvaient tout deux autour de Steve.</p><p> </p><p>Tony et Brunhilde discutaient joyeusement, une bière à la main. Thor et Loki les regardaient faire, l’un sceptique et l’autre jaloux.</p><p> </p><p>Bruce et Natasha discutaient joyeusement avec Clint et sa famille, c’est-à-dire sa femme Laura ainsi que Lila et Cooper, leurs enfants. Nathaniel, le dernier, était posé sur les jambes de sa mère.</p><p> </p><p>Les jumeaux Maximoff exprimaient leurs regrets à Vision que l’équipe de Sokovie n’ait pas passé les sélections.</p><p> </p><p>Star Lord discutait avec Gamora, lui expliquant comment on joue au foot tandis que Rocket se plaignait d’avoir été pris pour un raton-laveur par la sécurité.</p><p> </p><p>— Strange n’est pas encore arrivé ? demande le milliardaire, voyant la rangée pas encore remplie.</p><p> </p><p>— Il a été retardé à l’hôpital, sa petite amie avait une intervention urgente, dit le Captain.</p><p> </p><p>Tony hoche la tête et reprend sa discussion avec la guerrière lorsque Scott Lang, sa fille Cassie, ainsi que Hank Pym, sa femme Janet et leur fille Hope arrivèrent.</p><p> </p><p>— Salut ! dirent-ils tous avant d’aller faire la bise à tout le monde.</p><p> </p><p>— On a raté quelque chose ? demande Lang</p><p> </p><p>— Rien, à part la crise de T’Challa ! Il est un peu stressé, les informe la russe.</p><p> </p><p>— C’est normal, c’est la première fois que son pays participe à un événement mondial. On en a tous bavé ces dernières années, mais là il a peur de perdre un pauvre match de foot ! s’exclame Clint</p><p> </p><p>Tout le monde se mit à parler en même temps, tellement que c’était incompréhensible.</p><p> </p><p>— Je vais chercher à boire, Stark tu viens avec moi ? demande la guerrière en désignant leur gobelet en plastique vide.</p><p> </p><p>Stark accepte et tout deux partent vers le bar.</p><p> </p><p>— Mon frère, pourquoi ne vas-tu pas lui parler au lieu de rester dans ton coin à maudire l’homme de fer ?</p><p> </p><p>Le dieu de la malice grimace et s’assoit.</p><p> </p><p>— Tu ne peux pas comprendre, dit-il presque théâtralement.</p><p> </p><p>Le blond secoue la tête.</p><p> </p><p>— Hey les gars, regardez qui arrive ! s’exclame Quill.</p><p> </p><p>Les 26 personnes présentes se retournèrent pour voir arriver Wong, Strange et sa petite amie Christine.</p><p> </p><p>— Désolé, une urgence ! s’exclame l’infirmière.</p><p> </p><p>10 minutes après, une fois que tout le monde avait dit bonjour à tout le monde, ils étaient tous assis. Il restait encore 7 places de libres sur les 36, car Brunhilde et Tony n’étaient pas encore revenus, Rhodey devait récupérer le jeune Peter Parker une fois son cours terminé, et pour finir T’Challa, sa sœur Shuri et leur garde du corps ainsi qu’amie Okoye devaient arrivés une fois le match commencé.</p><p> </p><p>Peter et Rhodey furent les premiers à arriver, sous la surprise de tout le monde. Si les deux autres n’étaient pas encore revenu du bar, c’est qu’ils y étaient restés, ou bien ils y ont été attaqués.</p><p> </p><p>— Bon, Thor, Natasha et moi on va les chercher, dit le Captain. Restez ici et prévenez-nous s’ils arrivent.</p><p> </p><p>— Je viens avec vous ! s’exclame le dieu aux cheveux noirs, sous la surprise de tout le monde. Il se racle la gorge. Je veux être où l’action sera, aucun rapport avec une quelconque jalousie inexistante.</p><p> </p><p>La Captain hoche la tête et la petite bande parti donc à la recherche des deux disparus.</p><p> </p><p>Les deux disparus, d’ailleurs, ne l’étaient pas vraiment. En vérité, ils avaient trouvé un T’Challa en galère car l’un de ses joueurs s’était perdu ! Ce n’est qu’après l’avoir cherché pendant 15 minutes qu’ils le retrouvèrent bloqué dans un placard à balais.</p><p> </p><p>— Les autres doivent s’inquiéter, dit la Valkyrie au milliardaire.</p><p> </p><p>— Tu crois ?</p><p> </p><p>D’un coup, une russe apparait dans leur champ de vision, visiblement en colère.</p><p> </p><p>— Où étiez-vous, tous les deux ?!</p><p> </p><p>— La réponse m’intéresse aussi ! s’exclame Loki, les yeux rivés vers l’Asgardienne.</p><p> </p><p>Valkyrie et Tony s’échangèrent un regard.</p><p> </p><p>— Je t’avais dit qu’ils allaient nous chercher ! dit la femme avec un air supérieur.</p><p> </p><p>Thor et le Captain arrivèrent à ce moment, ce dernier avait un téléphone à clapet dans la main.</p><p> </p><p>— Dépêchez-vous, Bucky m’a dit que le coup d’envoi va être donné !</p><p> </p><p>Tous retournèrent rapidement à leur place. Ils étaient revenus à temps, car à peine quelques secondes après le coup d’envoi fut donné. La famille royale les rejoignit et le match fut assez tendu.</p><p> </p><p>A la mi-temps, le scores était de 1 à 0 pour les Etats-Unis.</p><p> </p><p>— Vous pensez qu’ils ont encore une chance ? demande discrètement la jeune araignée à sa figure paternelle.</p><p> </p><p>— Bien sur qu’ils ont encore une chance ! s’exclame la guerrière, qui avait entendu la question.</p><p> </p><p>Puis, elle murmura discrètement :</p><p> </p><p>— Un jour, un type furieux s’était dit qu’il était une bonne idée de s’en prendre à moi. Je l’ai laissé faire jusqu’à ce qu’il soit épuisé et là, en un seul coup, je l’ai mis KO, lui confit la valkyrie. C’est ça qu’il faut faire ; épuiser l’équipe adverse puis y aller à fond !</p><p> </p><p>— Se laisser taper dessus, c’est pas un peu sado Mlle Brunhilde ? demande le jeune homme, sceptique.</p><p> </p><p>Ladite Mlle Brunhilde secoue la tête.</p><p> </p><p>— Là n’est pas la question, Peter.</p><p> </p><p>Quoiqu’il en soit, à la deuxième période, l’équipe du Wakanda marqua 3 buts, dont un à la dernière minute de jeu.</p><p> </p><p>Tous le monde était heureux, et ils ont donc décidé d’aller fêter la victoire dans un bar. Bien sûr, les mineurs étaient au jus de fruits.</p><p> </p><p>— Va lui dire, Loki. Attendre ne servira à rien, à part la perdre, dit le dieu du tonnerre.</p><p> </p><p>— Et si elle me repousse ? demande Loki, inquiet.</p><p> </p><p>— Je te connais, tu trouveras une solution… comme par exemple que c’est une blague !</p><p> </p><p>Le dieu de la malice regarde son frère adoptif, pas convaincu. Mais lorsqu’il vit la guerrière danser sur la piste de danse une bouteille à la main et le regard des hommes autour d’elle, il grogna et la rejoignit.</p><p> </p><p>Une fois devant elle, il posa ses lèvres sur celles de la femme, préférant utiliser des gestes plutôt que des mots. Et, sous sa surprise, elle ne le repoussa pas et approfondit le baisé.</p><p> </p><p>— C’est pas trop tôt, soupirèrent en même temps Thor et Tony, observant les deux autre.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>